


A Vampire and His (Mis)Adventures with Those Dastardly Contraptions

by StellaC



Series: Detective Serena Kenway's Wayhaven Stories [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaC/pseuds/StellaC
Summary: Five Times Nate Couldn't Handle Technologies, and One Time He Managed





	1. Chapter 1

Nate stared at this contraption -  _ device, as they call it now _ \- sitting in the small white box, bewildered. Horrified, some might even say. 

_ This is even worse than the last one they gave me. _

The last phone he had - the one he was currently using, actually - at least had a keyboard that could slide out from the side. He’s held on to it for years. And it’s been working perfectly. 

This time, this ugly chunk of glass and metal didn’t even have a button!

He held the phone with his thumb and index finger, and lifted it from the box with mild disgust, as if he was removing a wet, musty sponge from the sink. He slowly lowered it on the table in front of him, and let out an annoyed sigh.

_ Now what? _

He looked up to scan the room. Felix was happily tapping away on his phone, small squeals escaping his mouth from time to time. Mason had his legs on the table, and set his phone on his thigh. He was poking at it with his index finger in such a nonchalant way that Nate knew he was bored already.

“I recognize that face.”

Nate turned, and found Adam looking at him, the corner of his mouth twitching with amusement. 

“I have no clue what you can possibly be referring to,” said Nate, flatly.

“You made the same face the last time they gave you a new phone, too.”

“I absolutely did not.”

“And the time when they tried to show you how to use an all-in-one printer.”

“Also not true.”

“But my favourite was still the time when they told you about emails.”

Nate sighed.

“Fine. Maybe I’m a bit...old-fashioned when it comes to technology,” he conceded. “But you have to admit, the speed of technological advancement is simply disorienting. I still remember when we had to page each other with numeric codes like it was yesterday.”

Adam smiled, “I can sympathize.”

_ Sympathize. _

Nate couldn’t help but glare at his best friend, who merely shrugged in return.

“Would you like me to help you set it up?” asked Adam. He jutted his chin at the phone.

“If you insist.”

“Oh,” Adam smirked. “I insist.”

He picked up the phone and pressed a small button on its side for a few second. Its screen lit up, showing a black logo of a bitten apple. 

Nate watched him skeptically.

What followed were a series of movements and instructions from Adam that Nate found himself having trouble following. At one point, Adam even asked him for his current phone so that the data could somehow be transferred to the new one.

“There, all done,” said Adam, handing him the new device. He even put on a new leather case and screen protector on the phone. “I’ll send you your new account login in a moment.”

“Thanks, Adam.” Nate breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew it would’ve taken him infinitely longer to figure everything out by himself.

“I’d still suggest you to familiarize yourself with the device and its various functions,” said his best friend and leader. “As disconcerting as it may be, all these gadgets and technologies do make our jobs much easier.”

“Or, instead of rogue supernaturals, eventually we’ll be fighting sentient robots on a murderous rampage,” offered Nate, dryly. “Perspectives, my friend.”

Adam uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. 

Nate couldn’t help but chuckle.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, hmm?” said Adam, trying not to crack a smile. “Until then, please learn the basic functions of your new phone.” 

He then switched to a smirk. “We wouldn’t want you fumble through your phone during an emergency, now would we?”

“As if it’s ever happened before,” said Nate, knowing it was an absolute lie.

“Well…”

“ADAM.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nate underlined the location mentioned in the witness statement in front of him, then moved to circle the same location on the map.

_ So they've heard chanting there too... _

He had been pouring over all the witness statements gathered by the police's canvassing, trying to find a pattern. Any kind of pattern.

The rest of his team was visiting the other agents stationed nearby for information regarding Garrett Hayes’ death, while the detective and the young officer, Douglas, huddled in front of the counter tinkling with something.

“Seriously, Douglas, you’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

Nate looked up to the voice, mildly surprised to hear the detective giving the younger man any kind of praise.

And he blinked at the scene in front of him.

The detective was caressing this strange machine on the counter with an excitement reminiscent to Gollum and the One Ring.

“Heh, it’s nothing, really,” said Douglas, grinning, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. His face turning slightly pink. “I just told Pa we weren’t getting any good coffee at the station.”

Curious, Nate put down his pen, and stood up to join the pair.

“Detective, Officer,” he said, looking over to the odd, silver machine next to them. “What is this...apparatus?”

“Ah, Nate!” The detective enthusiastically gestured at the machine with a flourish of her arm. “Ta-da! Welcome to the future of coffee-making!”

Nate stared at her, not sure what he was supposed to be looking at.

“O...kay…?” he said, puzzled.

“It's a Nespresso, a gift from my Pa to the police department,” said Douglas, slightly puffing his chest.

Nate looked at him, then back at the detective, slowly shaking his head.

“It makes the best coffee,” explained the detective. “And it does that effortlessly.”

“How?” was the only response Nate was able to give.

_ It positively does not look like a coffee maker.  Where does the coffee ground go? And the brewed coffee? There’s also this plastic tube..thing in the back that could be a water tank. But still… _

“Funny you should ask,” said the detective, grinning. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

She opened a black wooden box next to the machine, revealing many capsules in different colours.

“Do you prefer your coffee strong, or mild?” she asked.

“Something mild, please,” said Nate, still looking at those capsules with apprehension.

“One mug of mild coffee, coming up!”

She pressed a button on the machine. Nate could hear water quickly boiling, and finally noticed the plastic container was indeed a water tank. She then picked an orange capsule from the bunch, opened the latch on the top of the machine, plopped in the capsule, then closed the latch.

Douglas hurried to place a mug on the black platform in the front of the machine.

The detective turned to smile at him, radiating excitement. Her childish smile stir something inside him that made him want to smile as well.

“Now witness the magic!” 

She pressed the same button again. A sudden loud humming noise from the machine almost made Nate jump out of his own skin.

“It gets noisy when it does its thing though,” said Douglas, rather sheepishly.

Brown liquid streamed down through a part of the machine that was shaped like the beak of a teapot. The aroma of coffee started spreading in the office. 

Nate took a deep breath.

_ Not bad. _

The coffee stream stopped. The detective quickly scooped up the mug and handed it to him.

“Try it, and tell us what you think,” she said, expectantly.

Nate took a careful sip of the warm liquid and let it roll on his tongue. It was delicate and mellow, exactly how he liked it.

Not that he’d admit out loud that the coffee coming from a capsule tasted as good as the coffee he grounded by hand and brewed with his trusted moka pot.

“It’s...acceptable,” he half-conceded.

“Are you joking?” squeaked Douglas, eyebrows shooting towards his hairline.

The detective narrowed her eyes towards Nate.

“Nate…” she scowled.

“It’s still perfectly drinkable,” he said, then took another sip.

_ Hmm, it’s good. I should try to memorize how she did it...for future reference. _

“Oh well, your loss.” The detective looked at him for one more moment, then waved her hand dismissively. “Douglas, would you like a cup, too?” she offered, to the younger officer’s surprise.

“Uh, yes! Please!” He handed the detective a purple capsule from the box, excited. “Thanks, Detective!”

She opened the top hatch of the machine, making a small “pop” sound. Then she repeated the same steps that Nate just saw. Another fresh cup of coffee appeared in no time.

_ But how did they fit the coffee in those little capsules?  _

Nate curiously watched the detective making herself a cup, realizing he now had so many questions that he’d have to research, privately.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate leisurely walked back to the apartment building, his right hand carrying a shopping bag full of different kinds of tea. He took a deep breath of the crisp cool air, feeling satisfied.

He always loved a stroll, especially at night, when everything was so quiet he could hear his own breathing. He enjoyed the undisturbed tranquility.

He climbed up the stairs, gradually approaching Serena’s apartment, when he heard a shout.

“Son of a bitch!”

He almost jumped, startled by the viciousness of that phrase, but even more so, but the owner of that voice.

_ I didn’t know Serena had a potty mouth? _

He fumbled the keys in his pocket, fishing out the right one, when he heard a second shout in Serena’s voice.

“Adam! Get the fuck away from me!”

He was worried for a split second, fearing Adam has been angered for some unlikely reason and decided to attack her, but then he heard Felix’s cackling.

_ What on earth…? _

He slowly opened the door, completely befuddled, and not sure he wanted to face whatever was happening inside.

Serena, Felix and Adam were sitting side by side on the couch, back facing the door, each holding some sort of crab-shaped contraption in their hands. On the giant TV screen in front of them, there was some sort of cartoon car race going on that was somehow splitted into 4 screens.

Nate turned to the side and saw Mason, leaning on the bookcase, lazily flipping through an old National Geographic while casting glances at the trio from time to time. 

“Mason?” asked Nate, even more confounded.

Mason looked at him, and merely shrugged.

Nate gently closed the front door, and moved deeper into the living room. He saw the trio’s faces, and frowned.

The three of them all had their eyes glued to the screen, their faces showing varied degrees of determination, frustration, and in Serena’s case, thunderous rage.

“Dammit!” she cursed loudly.

“Alright, move out of the way…” muttered Felix, his body tilted to the side from the excitement.

Adam gritted his teeth, and pressed a button on the device in his hands.

On one of the screens, a blue spiky shell hit the small cart piloted by someone wearing a purple cap, causing it to explode and be thrown off the track.

“Hey! Who the hell hit me?!” yelled Felix, uncharacteristically cross.

“It was Adam!” replied Serena in equally high volume. “Sneaky bastard.” She darted him an irritated glance.

“There’s no use blaming me for your own failure, Detective,” said Adam, with a click of his tongue.

Mason snorted, “Some 'team-building activity’ you guys are having.”

“It would've been a great activity if it weren't for Adam!” protested Serena, on the edge of her seat, tongue sticking out of her mouth, and her face flushed from all the excitement.

“I’m sensing some jealousy over my superior ability to win.” Adam smirked. “Aaaand...This is how it's done.” The cart with a driver wearing a red cap just crossed the finished line.

“Well, that was fun,” said Felix, one hand ruffling his already fluffy hair. “Getting our asses handed to us by our almighty leader.”

Nate cleared his throat. The trio turned to stare at him simultaneously.

“What's going on? What are you doing?” 

He pretended not to notice his voice was half an octave higher than usual.

“The detective proposed this video game called 'Mario Kart’ as a team-building exercise,” said Adam, rather pleased with himself. “Obviously, she didn't think this one through.”

“Just wait until I rob you clean in Monopoly,” said Serena, pointing a challenging finger at him.

“I can hardly wait.” Adam smirked yet again.

Nate shook his head. “I don't think you can build any kind of team spirit with such an intense game.”

“It was supposed to be just a little friendly competition, but then Adam got carried away,” said Felix, flashing a toothy grin, his previous exasperation all but disappeared. Then he gave Nate this mischievous look that caused his heart to sink a little.

“Say, Natey, would you like to join us for a friendly game of Mario Kart?”

“Yeah, Nate, join us!” said Serena, shaking her fist, her cheeks puffed up.

“Adam keeps winning, and we need your help to beat his -” She suddenly became self-conscious. Her face got even redder. “His...His...HIM.”

_ Huh. _

Nate raised an eyebrow at her.

Felix sniggered. 

“His what now?” he teased. 

“His ginormous ego,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Pretty sure you weren’t going to say that…”

Ignoring Felix, she bent forward to dig through a box of gadget sitting on the coffee table, retrieving another crab-like device, which she then handed to Nate. “Take this and join us,” she half-pled, half-commanded.

Nate eyed that thing carefully, then slowly shook his head.

“Aw!” whined Serena, with a little bounce on the couch, clearly disappointed.

“I’d rather not fall victim to his, ‘superior ability to win,’” said Nate, amused. “I’ve seen it enough times to know better.”

_ Plus, what is all this?! What’s with the TV screen, the handheld devices and this… video game thing?! _

“That’s quite alright, Detective,” said Adam, leaning back, arms across his chest. “If your goal is to lose, I’ll gladly oblige in other activities.”

“Challenge accepted,” said Serena, her scowl at Adam bearing so much determination and joie du guerre as if it was going to drill a hole in his head. “It’s decided then,” she continued to declare. “Tomorrow is Monopoly day!”

Mason let out a pained groan.

_ Oh dear. _

Nate remembered vividly the last time another unit challenged Adam and the team to a game of Monopoly. It was...not pretty, to say the least. 

He couldn’t help but wince inwardly.

“You like to live dangerously, eh, Detective?” asked Felix, with a lopsided smile.

“I’ll have you known that I wiped the floor with my university roommates playing Monopoly.” 

Serena then turned to Nate, eyes glimmering expectantly. “So, are you joining us tomorrow then?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he smiled wryly, satisfied to see a hint of pink rising from her cheeks. “You don’t know what you’re up against, Serena.”

“I-!”

“I promise it won’t hurt,” said Adam, with a half-sneer. “Much.”

Nate went towards the kitchen to put the tea away, chuckling to himself.

_ This is going to be interesting… _


	4. Chapter 4

The air in the corridor was heavy. 

Or Nate had lost the ability to breathe.

When he woke up in the parking lot, almost drown by the downpour, and noticed it was empty - no thralls, no Murphy, no Serena - he thought he could never breathe normally again. Every breath hurt, like there were millions of needles in every gasp of air he drew. And he breathed, agonizingly, desperately, because he didn’t know what else he could do.

He’d almost forgot that was what it felt like - confusion, anger, pain, and loss.

Rebecca and Agent Chara had gone for what, 15 minutes? 20? It was too long. Every second he kept waiting, he felt like he was closer to suffocation.

Even if they got the location of Murphy’s hideout from the thralls, even if they rushed there as fast as they possibly could, there was still no guarantee what state Serena could be in by the time they got there - and they had to manage to find her first.

And if anything happened to Serena…

_ No, don’t think about that. Just breathe. _

He closed his eyes, and took a few long, deep breaths.

A hand gently landed on his shoulder. And he knew who it belonged to without even opening his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” asked Adam, his voice strained and hoarse.

He let out a small, hollow laugh.

“Could’ve been better.”

He finally opened his eyes, and was faced with a rare worried and exhausted look from his best friend.

He understood why. His personal attachment to Serena aside, somewhere down the line, she’d become an integral part of the team, impressing all of them with her wit, determination, and passion. Her sudden absence has left a gaping void among them that was taunting them for their failure - his failure - to protect her.

“We have to get her back,” he choked. The hurt, and the feeling of the needles were rising in his chest again.

“We will,” said Adam.

Nate could only nod.

The door suddenly opened, making him almost jump out of his own skin. Rebecca and Agent Chara walked out, both with dour expressions on their faces. The team immediately crowded around them.

Agent Chara closed the door behind her, merely showing a glimpse of the limp figure sitting on a chair inside the room, gave all of them a quick nod, then turned and stalked away.

Rebecca held up a small post-it note.

“We have an address,” she said, putting it in Nate’s already outstretched hand. “Could you look it up on your phone?” 

Nate took out his phone from his jean pocket, his hand gripping the device so tight his knuckles were turning white.

_ Unlock the phone with my fingerprint. Got it...Look up an address, look up an address...Maps, Maps, where is Maps…? _

His thumb flipped through the two pages of apps back and forth, his eyes scanning the names of each of them. But his mind was blank. He didn’t know where the app was, or what he was supposed to do with it.

“Urgh, this blasted thing!” he cried out, frustration rapidly rising inside him.

_ How can I get this to work?! _

“Nate, let me,” offered Adam.

Nate was all too happy for him to take the phone and the note from his hands. Adam got to work right away, his thumb scrolling and tapping in a fast sequence of movements.

He gave Rebecca an apologetic look.

“It’s fine,” said the agent, smiling weakly.

She looked utterly exhausted. She tried to hide her worry - and fear - for her daughter behind the mask of professionalism, but even someone much less astute than Nate could tell, she was holding it together by a thread.

Nate placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

She let out a small, tremble sigh, and gave him an appreciative nod.

“Got it,” said Adam, with a heavy dose of determination back to his voice.

Rebecca reached out, and grabbed Adam’s arm tightly.

“Find her.”

Adam nodded.

“Let’s go,” he ordered.

He then turned towards one end of the corridor, and started striding with grave purpose.

Nate hurried to follow. 

Maybe he could start to breathe normally again, soon. 

Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

It was that Mario Kart incident that had made Nate want to have a big TV screen in his new apartment.

Not that he was planning on using his new TV for games. Oh no. He'd seen some of the current video games, and there were just so much noises and movements, and even violence. They were just too much for him and his sensitive senses.

He wanted the TV for things that he assumed normal humans - civilized humans who didn't scream at their TV screen in a rage because their character just got their head lopped off, unlike a certain detective, horrifyingly - would do, namely, watching movies and TV shows.

He still remembered the days when movies were in black and white with actors speaking with funny inflections, or when TV broadcasts were of hazy, faded colours, and he had to walk up to the TV to turn the knob to switch among the 5 available channels. It was a cumbersome way of entertainment that he simply hadn’t been interested in, and he had been sticking books and the occasional screen plays ever since.

Imagine his pleasant astonishment that day at how easy it was to operate a TV and how exquisite and gorgeous the colours and the details were.

So there he was, having gone to the electronic store in town to get the same model of TV Serena had, with this sleek-looking apparatus sitting on his TV stand, packing materials littered around him, silenting mocking him for his inability to get it to work.

“God damn it!”

Nate threw up his hand, along with the user guide, in frustration. The booklet fell onto the floor with a thud.

_It really shouldn’t be this hard!_

He closed his eyes and tried a couple of deep breaths, feeling the irritation inside him subsiding a little.

_Maybe I should ask for help…_

He first called Adam on his cell, but after ringing for a while, he got to his voicemail.

_Right, who else would be able to help me...?_

He had an idea.

The phone was picked up almost immediately.

“Hey, Nate.”

He couldn’t help but smile, hearing this voice. Serena had a melodious voice that tended to get a bit on the louder side when she got riled up for whatever reason, but Nate had gotten used to that, and had come to enjoy it as one of her funny quirks.

“Hi Serena. I’m in a bit of a predicament,” he sighed, rubbing his face.

“Predicament…?” Serena paused for a couple seconds, then asked, sounding far too amused, “Uh, Nate, are you looking for tech support?”

“Well, not exactly…”

He could almost hear the eyebrow raising on the other end.

“Okay, fine. I have some trouble setting up my new TV,” he conceded.

“You got a new TV?” she sputtered, then let out a laugh. “Look at you, Mister! Welcome to the 21st century!”

“Yes. Ha, ha, ” he said, dryly. “Look, Adam’s not available, and I can really use some help.”

_And it would be kind of nice to see you too._

“Well, the thing is, I don’t do tech support for free.”

“Then name your price,” he said, exasperated.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something...eventually,” she sniggered. “Until then, I’ll just hang it over your head, and constantly remind you that you owe me a favour.”

Nate smirked, “As long as you’re constantly there to hang that over my head, I’m not complaining.”

“Very well, Agent,” she said, laughing quietly, her voice warm and sweet as hot chocolate. “Then I shall be on my way.”

 

It took 20 minutes for Serena to get there.

It would be her first visit to Nate’s place since he moved to this apartment inside the facility, and also the first time they would be completely alone, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He took a quick sweep around the apartment, making sure nothing was out of place, and everything must be neat and clean.

Except the litter in his living room, regrettably.

Still, it felt surreal to have her standing outside of his long-term residence - his, not a cookie cutter guest room arranged by the Agency, his place. The moment he opened the door, he thought his heart was about to leap out of his throat.

“Hi.”

Serena was beaming, bright as the sun. Nate could tell her heart was beating fast.

Obviously, the implication of this particular invitation wasn't lost on either of them. It wasn't necessarily sexual, but the possibility was there. And although Nate wasn't that kind of guy, unlike another member of his team, he still found this dance deliciously exciting.

“I'm glad you can make it,” he said, flashing a matching smile. “Please come on in.”

He stepped aside, allowing Serena to enter.

She stood there for a moment, surveying the room and subtly nodding.

“Would you like a tour?” he offered, closing the door behind him.

She turned to him and smiled, “Of course.”

So Nate quickly showed her around the apartment, and noticed her cheeks turned a light shade of pink when they got to the bedroom.

“I like it. It’s cosy and tasteful,” she said, nodding approvingly. “It’s very you.”

“That’s nice to hear,” he let out a soft smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” she smiled back.

She then looked towards the mayhem in the livingroom, and said, “Now, let’s try to get your TV working, shall we?”

Before Nate could say anything, she went on to pick up the user guide that had been haphazardly lying on the floor, and started scanning it.

“Ah, so you bought the same model as mine.” She looked up at him. “I did the setup myself when I bought mine, so I’ll just replicate what I did last time. Shouldn’t take long.”

“That’ll be fantastic,” he let out a small sigh of relief.

She got to work right away, moving about the living room with efficiency and a natural grace. Nate had seen her repairing the kettle at the station, right before they were officially introduced. She seemed to be right in her element then and now.

Standing around and watching her work made Nate feel a little useless, so he offered her a drink like any half-decent host would.

“Water will be fine, thanks,” said Serena, frowning at something in the user guide.

When Nate came back with a glass of water, he found her on all four behind the TV, trying to connect the wires, with her back facing him.

His eyes happened to catch how her buttocks were wrapped tightly in her jeans.

_Well, hello._

He swallowed, and couldn’t look away.

“Alright.”

Serena’s voice snapped him out of his trance, just in time for him to settle his gaze on somewhere more family friendly.

“The hardware part is done,” standing up, she said, with a hint of pride in her voice.

Then she must’ve noticed something from Nate’s face, and realized what he had been up to.

“I hope you saw something you like,” she smirked, sparks dancing in her eyes.

“Absolutely.” He winked. “Very pleasing to the eyes.”

She giggled. A smear of crimson appeared on her face.

“Well, as much as I’d like to deep dive into this topic, we still have work to do,” she said, with a lopsided smile.

“Shame.”

“Indeed.” She winked, then quickly changed the subject, “Now we’ll need to calibrate your TV.”

They sat down on the couch. Serena took hold of the remote and started doing things on the TV that Nate found himself having trouble catching up.

Finally, everything was setup, images were calibrated, and Netflix was installed.

“Okay, Netflix,” said Serena. “This is where you get all your movies and TV shows.” She went on to explain the concept of streaming service and the other ones available.

“Do you have a Netflix account?” She paused at the “Sign in” page. “Does the Agency provide it for all of you? Do you expense it with my mother?”

“No. Not sure. I’ll have to ask her,” he answered all three questions at once.

“Okay, we’ll just use mine for now then,” she said, tapping away with the remote. “One more thing you owe me a favour for.”

“Just absolutely awful, how many favours I owe you.”

“I’d say that’s the exact opposite of awful.”

“Let’s agree to disagree.”

“I disagree.”

Nate couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Aaaaand...we’re in.”

The moment the main page opened, Nate felt like he didn't know what to look at. There were so many different choices, with all those vivid colours, all accessible at a click of a button. It was amazing, and also a bit overwhelming.

_Maybe...all these technologies, they're not so bad after all…_

“Care to do the honour?”

He turned to look at Serena, who just handed him the remote. “Want to pick something?”

Under Serena's tutelage, he managed to spell “Jane Austen” using the remote.

He pretended not to notice her rolling her eyes, and pressed “play” on Sense and Sensibility.

_Ah, this is wonderful._

He was so enthralled, more by the colours and sounds than the movie itself, that he almost jumped when Serena's head fell on his shoulder.

She was soundly asleep.

Smiling, he placed his arms on her back and behind her knees, and lifted her up, effortlessly, to his chest.

He walked across the living room, avoiding the mess around, and into his bedroom. He then gently placed her on his bed, and pulled up the duvet to her shoulder.

She looked so peaceful and content when she was asleep, even after all she'd been through. He couldn't help but stay for a few more moments, listen to her long, slow breathing, and just look at her.

Unexpectedly, something started to hurt inside him, like a rock being casted into a still pond, rippling on.

_I didn't know you could miss someone even though they're right in front of you._

He reached out to touch her cheek, feeling her skin on his fingertips. His touch lingered for a second longer, before his straightened himself and returned to the living room.

_Now I just have to figure out how to get the movie back to when I was before._


End file.
